


九界流亡录

by karralar



Series: 九界流亡录 [1]
Category: Thor（Movies） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karralar/pseuds/karralar
Summary: 叛逆少年流浪记





	九界流亡录

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线一条为loki刚刚掉落彩虹桥，另一条为无限战争后

一

这不是一个悲伤的故事。

这是一个重生的故事。

二

“你醒了？”

金色的阳光挤进厚实的窗帘，吻上了他的脸。

"morning,brother."

半卧着的神王心疼地抚摸着身下人的一头黑发，“我可怜的弟弟啊，你做了一晚的噩梦。”

习以为常的人睡眼惺忪地在兄长光裸的胸膛上蹭了蹭脸，“还不算太糟。”

可雷神听了却皱起了眉头，“我在你的梦里看到了许多零散的记忆，那是什么？”

“loki，你愿意讲给我听吗？”

难得睡的安稳的调皮鬼此时是养足了精神，他不怀好意地抿起嘴笑，翻身骑上了自己的哥哥，昨晚他俩可还有事情没做呢。

“想听故事？那要看你够不够卖力了，brother。”

 

三

放手的那一刻，他本只是想逃离阿斯加德，并不曾要求死。他只是想要找一个没人认识他的地方静一静，然后一走了之。

可如果事情都能按照他所想的发展，他恐怕也不会从这地方掉下去。

thro的嘶喊渐渐无声，彩虹桥的残影渐渐消失，耳边逐渐传来飒飒的对流层冲击声，眼前所见皆已是无尽的黑暗，于是他闭上双眼，任由自己被吞噬在恐怖的虫洞里。

 

四

他在一道裂谷中醒来，发现自己浑身是伤，每一丝呼吸都牵动着全身由内而外的疼痛。他的一条腿被卡在了裂谷的缝隙下，他动不了，两道一望无际的裂岩死死卡着他的一侧胯骨，他的额头在淌着血，肋骨不知断了几条，左胯上被磨破且感染的皮肤也在无时无刻不向他传达着疼痛的信号，而他却抽不出一点力气来解决当前的困境。

冷。

止不住的血淌到了脚尖，继而坠落深谷，饶是他听力不差，也听不到一丁点回声。

“damn…”

他双臂抵上两侧岩壁，妄图推开这禁锢，然而岩壁纹丝不动，以他现在这点力气，根本难以撼动横亘了整个星球的裂谷。

他该做些无用的挣扎，还是就这样被钉在一条狭缝中等死？

五

“然后呢？然后呢！！”

被thor突然的发力顶到穴心，骑在他身上摆动loki生气地用手抽了一下大块头的胸肌，“我动的时候你不许动，混蛋！”

挨了打的雷神心疼地抚摸着弟弟的身体，“sorry…你快说啊brother，你是怎么离开那里的。”

邪神又陷入了回忆“我啊，我看到了…”

六

他看到了光。

来自一颗星星，刚刚从遥遥的宇宙对岸漫步着洒下来，如倾泻的海浪一般笼罩了半片星空。

那光亮好看的很，是极为纯粹的冰蓝色，像极了…

远古冬棺！

诸神在上，总不至穷途末路，他还把能量源带在了身上。

七

巨大的能量在一颗无辜星球上宣泄着他的迷茫与愤怒。

小小的星球在嘶鸣，在怒吼，再哀求。

它张大了裂口恳请着不速之客停下袭扰。

可蓝皮的外星人丝毫没有停下的意思，他手里的寒冰之匣还在耀武扬威地释放着移山填海的力量。

于是这颗星球忍无可忍，它吞下了这讨厌的蓝皮怪物。

八

烈谷的口子突然被撕开，远古冬棺提供的能量使虚脱的魔法察觉出了狭缝深处的波动，是又一处不知通向哪里的时空狭缝。他还来不及做出反应，快速的坠落使远古冬棺脱了手，撞到了石岩上，滚到了他触不可及的黑暗里。

算了，不要了。

他早已没有力气，自由落体带来的强压已经足够他应付的，他太冷了，失血过多带来的诸多不适最终导致他又一次昏了过去。

九

I hate falling.

他在昏过去的前一秒这样想。

十

loki看了一眼身下的新王，thor立刻感觉不妙，多年的经验告诉他这绝对不是什么乖巧的眼神，而不得不说他也确实了解他的弟弟。loki完全不在乎床上的雷神是不是精虫正上着脑，一个翻身下了床，thor的硬挺就这样委屈地被晾在了空气里。

而loki上一秒还湿淋淋的身体下一秒就已经被他收拾得衣冠楚楚，宇宙魔方也不知道什么时候又到了他手上，一道蓝光裹住了邪神，接着房间里便只剩下了thor一人…

“hey！！！！”

what's the f*ck！！！！！

这tm是和他玩神仙跳呢！

然而更thor让意想不到的是，他控诉地指着loki的手臂还没放下，门就突然开了，他不讲道理的弟弟居然就站在门后，而当thor听见loki对他说了什么之后，他暴露在外的小兄弟终于委屈地躺了下去。

loki说，“brother，我现在要出去，在我回来之前你要是敢软了，就等着被我剪掉吧。”

大thor受了惊吓，小thor需要安慰。

十一

loki万万没想到虫洞的另一端连接着的是约顿海姆。

他置身于湍急的水流之中，头顶是厚厚的冰层，感谢诸神他能在行将窒息之际醒来，好能在溺死之前逃出生天。

河中心的冰在法师的操控下塌陷出一个漂亮的圆，冲出水面的loki像头豹子似的轻稳地踩到雪上，然而牵动伤口引起的疼痛又害的他一个趔趄险些跌倒。他的一头黑发已然结上了冰霜，怪不得那些约顿人都是秃头，他哂笑，不过暴露在手臂上的蓝色花纹昭示着，应该是“这些”约顿人。

催动冬棺给他补充了一定的能量，也使他暂时成了约顿人的外貌，他很快的地治好了身上的伤，与此同时他当然不吝用浪费魔法来烘干他的头发，他甚至还给自己换了一身得体的衣裳。

约顿海姆僻静又荒凉，这里不会有人能打扰到他，况且更令人欣慰的是，他的脚下，他的指间，他的每一寸暴露在外皮肤都在接受着这片土地给予的能量，这是他在阿斯加德从不曾享有的待遇。

饶是这片土地贫瘠至此，它也情愿竭力地滋养着它孕育出的冰霜巨人，纵使他Laufy被抛弃，可这片冰原却依然给予着他最初的接纳。

这里是他的故乡，也许亦是他的归宿。

他不禁有些遗憾弄丢远古冬棺了。

如果还能找回来的话，他会考虑将其留在约顿海姆，用来祝福这片土地，如果能借此再发动一场战争给odin和thor找点事做，那就更完美了。

但是现在，他得先给自己找点事做，比如他一直未完成的幻术。

十二

他还隐约记得那个寸草不生的地方，抬起头，会看到的是那道熟悉的冰蓝色的光。

宇宙魔方带他来到了那颗星球的正上方，他低声吟诵着咒语，掌心萦绕着绿色的光芒，他将魔法施展在这颗星球上，星球的体积被他吃力地一压再压，最终缩成了一个拳头的大小，悬在他眼前。

力量宝石在他手中溶了液体，随着他倾斜的手掌滴落，再延展开来，包围了整颗星球。

他催动着着宇宙灵球的力量，借此一点点的抽出这颗星球的质量，在这颗星球将被抽干之时，一把碾碎它的空壳。

他紧握的手里只剩下一道光。

十三

待他返回暂居的复仇者大厦，迎接他的是thor一张铁青的脸。

loki难得反思了一下，发觉他是有些对不住他的哥哥…的小兄弟。

摸了摸宇宙魔方小心翼翼地挪到thor面前，他已经做好了准备，如果thor要揍他，他可以马上捅他一刀然后逃之夭夭。

“噢，我亲爱的哥哥，”

狡猾的小家伙作死的地坐到了他哥哥的大腿上。

“让我来检查一下你有没有做好临走前我交代你的事情…”

loki感谢着岁月的磨砺教会了thor冷静，以助于他完美地夺回了主动权。

那双小爪子摸到的地方让thor不禁倒吸一口凉气，他佯装怒不可遏，其实极度担心下一秒就会被他疯狂的弟弟兑现诺言。

“啧啧，brother你真是让我伤心，我只交代了你一件事情，你都做不好啊。”

“loki，别想转移话题，告诉我你去了哪里做了什么。”

凉了凉了，这种时候装凶管用吗，在线等，挺要命的。

“嘘…brother，既然你做不好这件事，那我们不如换一件来做。”

握紧了拳的小家伙起身跪在thor的两腿侧，“现在，立刻把你那只蠢爆了的义眼扣出来扔掉，天知道你现在有多像odin，该死，我可不想高潮的时候喊你father…”

？？？

thor委屈，thor做错了什么，但是thor觉得如果loki真能叫他father那也不错。

十四

他本该给自己建一座宫殿，他甚至都能想象的出它的雏形，冰岩为墙，玉石为基，顶层要用上约顿海姆最好的琉璃雕刻出层层叠叠繁复的花纹，还要嵌上一圈血色的红宝石。

可是他没有，他切开了脚底的冰层，无用的冰块融化为水沿着他划出的轨迹汇入河道，留下的冰层被砌成通往地下的阶梯，他一步步走下去，在阶梯尽头的地面上拉起一尊两米长左右的方形容器。

他给自己造了具棺材。

"How does it look like,loptr？"

"It seems… inexistent."

十五

“我喜欢这样。”

黑发法师欣赏完自己的杰作满意的躺回了床上。

thor的眼睛因被他们暴躁的姐姐划伤而难以复明，loki曾在飞船上尝试给thor治疗却效果甚微，但现在他给这只眼睛注入了光，赐予了它生机，又融合了祝福与魔力，自然得以恢复。

 

现在thor一双冰蓝色的眼睛里，一只包涵着海洋，一只盈溢着星光。全然是loki喜欢的模样。

loki从没说过他爱惨了thor的那双眼睛，就像thor也从未说过他早已溺死在了loki的琥珀绿里。thor靠在loki身边，闭着眼感受着其间光的流动。他其实不太在乎自己有没有丢了只眼睛，但是能听到loki唇齿间流窜的咒语令他十分满意，施法时全神贯注的loki总是格外迷人，而这让thor想起了他们之前被打断的正事。

 

“loki，虽然我很感谢你，但有件事情还是要解决的。”

被loki那双湿漉漉的眼睛这样盯着瞧，肯定是会上头的。

“而且不得不说，我的怒火还没有完全消下去。”

雷神的手钻进loki的腋下，把他整个人提进怀里，但loki那双眼睛里突然冒出的贼光，让他不得不心有余悸地停下动作盯着恶作剧之神。

“oh,thor，我的确觉得有愧于你，所以，不如让我赔付你双倍的补偿？”

话音刚落，伟大的雷神还没有理解这句话什么意思，他的另一侧就又多出了一个光溜溜的弟弟。

“oh，真是抱歉loptr，我应该给你一件衣服的。”

loptr眨着雾蒙蒙的眼睛按照loki的意思回答道，“没关系的loki，哥哥迟早会给脱掉的。”

两个人相视一笑，一左一右地缠上了thor的胳膊。

thor已经不会讲话了。

“我亲爱的哥哥，你为什么像块木头一样无动于衷，我知道了，你一定是觉得两个一模一样的loki十分无聊，那不如，我来介绍你认识一下你的妹妹？”

他喋喋不休的弟弟说着便长长了头发，圆润了棱角，她的眼间徘徊着恶作剧得逞的狡黠，嘴角荡漾着好戏开场的笑。她的腰比以往还要细窄，可胸却不知大了多少个号。她爬到thor身上整个身子压着他，而可怜的thor此时还没有反应过来，他的一个弟弟为什么突然变成了两个弟弟，又怎么变成一个弟弟和一个妹妹了？

诸神在上，拯救了宇宙会有这么丰厚的奖励吗？

但是现在似乎也不需要想明白了，因为他的弟弟已经趴到了他的腿间准备给他来一个blow job，而他的妹妹，在他耳边吹着气说，“来向我索债吧，brother。”


End file.
